Scrimmage
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: This is a collection of spitfire drabbles/short one-shots varying in length. Please enjoy. Excerpt: "He stopped and pulled away. His face didn't read like an open book, but Artemis recognized all of his emotions—joy, arousal, hesitance, fear of rejection—because they were the same things she was feeling."
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** This is the first installment of my new spitfire drabble/short fic collection. Each chapter will vary between 100 words to 1000 words. Anything longer than 1000 words will probably be posted as its own story. My main purpose to create something I enjoy writing and you enjoy reading, but reviews, comments, or PMs are always exciting.

* * *

It was sudden. So sudden. One moment, they'd been just standing there quiet, the unaccustomed silence making the distance between them seem larger, so large she was afraid they could never bridge. The next moment…

The next moment she was pressed against a wall and he was kissing her. And while it was clear he was inexperienced—clear that she would have to teach him how to kiss—she had to given him points for caring so much, for kissing more than her mouth, for kissing her nose, her eyes, for tracing her jawline in wet, open mouthed kisses. And _fuck—_had kissing always gotten her this hot, always made her heart beat this fast, or was it just Wally?

"Wally," she breathed: a curse, a blessing, a question. "Wally."

He stopped and pulled away. His face didn't read like an open book, but Artemis recognized all of his emotions—joy, arousal, hesitance, fear of rejection—because they were the same things she was feeling. "Artemis."

"Wally," she said. "I didn't say you had to stop."


	2. Chapter 2: Waited Long Enough

**Waited Long Enough**

Artemis smiled. It was different than her usual smirk and graced her lips, her whole face, beautifully. "Yeah. I guess I can do that."

"Really? You will? That's-that's great." He had already been blushing, but her response only made him turn redder. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you even dance?"

"Yeah. Mom made me take lessons when I was little."

"Nerd."

"Oh yeah? How do you know how to dance then?"

"My background's subterfuge, remember? I learned anything that would make me a better tool."

He grabbed her hand. "You're not a tool anymore. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "But I still know how to dance."

The chamber group had already started playing and the wedding's dance-floor was already full, but Artemis dragged Wally over there. He put his hand below her shoulder blade and she put hers on his shoulder. He was so much taller than he was when they first met, a little over a year ago. They started dancing.

"Y'know, if dancing made any sense, I'd be leading you."

"Suuure. Just keep on telling yourself that, Arty."

"Screw you Wally."

"Are you offering?"

"One day, I'm going to wipe that grin off your face."

"Haven't you done that enough already?"

"I'll take your entire mouth off. Then I won't have to listen your insufferable voice."

"Ha." They traveled across the dance-floor slowly, passing Oliver and Dinah, the groom and bride. Oliver winked at Artemis. She scowled back.

"I could look at that scowl forever."

"Wally. You're seventeen. That's way too young to get sappy."

The marriage had been nice so far. It was wonderful to go to something celebrating love instead of death. Dinah, of course, had looked lovely in a small a-line dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline and Oliver had probably never been happier. Most of the league and the team was there. Roy had even made it, had danced once or twice with some dark-haired girl Artemis didn't, and was now sitting in the back with Kaldur, peacefully enjoying wedding cake.

"You know, your dress almost matches my tie. It's as if somebody planned it."

"Your tie, West, matches your eyes, because you think they're your best feature. And you know how frequently I wear this shade of green, which is different than your tie's."

"You mean you think my best feature isn't my eyes? Is it my charm, then? My physique?"

"No way in hell. If it were your appearance, then I would've dismissed you the minute I saw you."

"I thought you did."

"I really liked Kid Flash. And then I found out he was an insufferable idiot. I was mad, sure, but I couldn't just dismiss you."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's like you're constantly creating moments and then constantly destroying them. Is it a hobby?"

"I think it's a teenager thing."

"Hmph." His hand had slid down her back and was resting comfortably at the small of her back, drawing them imperceptibly closer.

"So what is my best feature?"

"You accepted me, even though—"

"Whoa there." He stopped dancing. She stopped too. "All of us accepted you. And I wasn't very accepting at first."

"I mean, you always ready to accept, to forgive me. You just wanted the truth."

"Oh." They started dancing again. "Well, honesty, you know, it's what relationships are built on."

"Then someone must've really screwed up my recipe."

"Nah. Yours just needs a few times to perfect."

"This metaphor is stupid."

"Hey, my best subject is science not english."

"You're such a nerd."

"Ah, but I'm your nerd."

They slow-danced through the next couple of songs, gradually growing closer and closer until there were just a couple scant inches between them. "Hey Artemis?"

"Hm?"

"Got another question for you."

"Oh?" She looked up at him. He was biting his lip.

"What would you say if I asked if I could kiss you?"

She smiled again. "I'd say you sure as hell waited long enough."

He pulled her flush against him and leaned down to kiss her. Her hand that wasn't embraced in his flew up to tangle in his hair.

There was no clapping when they pulled away from each other, though Wally was pretty sure that Dick at least had been watching them from some corner. Together, they walked off of the dance-floor to join Kaldur and Roy in eating wedding cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **These are all inspired by the 3 Sentence Prompt things frequently found on tumblr. (Though the last three are each four sentences long.) Enjoy.

* * *

1) Foothold

There was the way she held her bow, all poise and feline-menace. There was the way she held his gaze, with eyes so mastered at hiding emotion, she had no need of a domino mask. And then, there was the way she held his hand, gripped by night's depth and nightmares, and the way he held it back, hands hot from the pulse beneath his skin.

2) McDonald's

"I haven't had this stuff in years," Artemis said, opening up her sad excuse for a burger and examining it, as if surprised at how limp the food the food between the buns were.

"You say that as if it's a good thing!" he said from behind his tray piled high with Big Macs.

"For a while I couldn't afford to eat out anywhere else, so whatever your opinion is, I'm very happy I haven't eaten here in years," she said, smiling.

3) Lost Luggage

Artemis stared at the luggage carousel, her eyes trailing after the few leftover suitcases—one red, one black, and one navy blue and none of them her green one—like a sad puppy.

"Well," Wally said, leaning over to speak into her ear, "I, for one, am happy; you don't wear my clothes nearly as much as I want you too."

"If you have anything do with this, Wally," she hissed, "you are a dead man."

4) Execution AU

They didn't say anything to each other that night, bound to each other in the dark. They didn't need to. The next morning, when the guards came to get them, to bring them to the gallows, they simply told each other, "Good Morning" and "Goodbye."

5) Robin Hood AU

"And honestly," she told her lieutenant Richard, who was fondly called 'Little Dick' by her team "what would I do with a lord if I didn't ransom him?"

"You wouldn't have to risk your neck at Nottingham every night to sneak in his room through the window."

She blushed.

6) Greek God AU

"Oh, lay it off, Messenger" she said, glaring daggers at the fire-haired messenger god serenading her. "What part of Artemis, the virgin goddess, don't you get?"

"Don't worry, my supreme goddess—we can fix that!"

7) AU where Wally has access to Artemis's school locker

"The fuck is this?" Artemis stared down at the note that'd been stuck in her locker, screwing up her eyes at the writing, as if it would become legible if she concentrated harder, before passing it to Dick, who stood behind her—he was good at reading chicken scratch. He glanced over the note and made a loud choking noise.

8)

"What's wrong, Babe?" Wally asked as Artemis stomped into the house and collapsed on their sofa, the cheap pillows giving beneath her.

"Just that—it's been a hard day."

Wally walked over behind her, dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and massaged her shoulders.

9) Strangers Meet on a City Bus AU

Artemis watched the scarlet boy everyday on her commute. She learned his habits—the way he bit his lip when he was thinking, the way he twisted his hair when he was bored (which was often), the way he thanked the bus driver each morning, and, of course, the way he asked her for her number every so often.

Today, when he walked up to her, she was ready: single at last and armed with a strip of paper bearing seven digits.

10) AU where they're still in college and everyone is happy

The smell of food hits Wally as soon as he stepped inside their apartment. Before the door closes behind him, he zooms up behind Artemis and envelopes her in a sensuous hug. She does not take kindly the affection, shoving him off her and making a grab for pan on the stove top. "Dammit Wally! Now's it's burnt!"

11) same as above

Artemis comes home from class to find him asleep on the couch, textbook over his face. She considers waking him, even though he has no more classes today, but chooses to grab a blanket from their bedroom and drape it over him. She picks up the textbook, reading the cover as she closes it. She makes a face-Calculus Three.

12) same again

M'gann still visits, at least once a month. The two of them sit in the living room, watching re-runs of comedies and chick-flicks (Artemis still remembers how loudly the other girl had squealed when she'd found out Artemis's favorite was _10 Things I Hate About You_) and eating baked goods (M'gann's skills had greatly improved; now she not only didn't burn cookies, she now made complicated and labor intensive cakes, including, for one birthday party, a Baked Alaska). Artemis has made friends in college of course, but its always nice to have a friend (a female friend, because she and Wally are just as firmly friends as they are lovers) to geek about (or agonize over) the superhero life. Inevitable, M'gann hears the call to arms and has to go, but she always leaves behind a whole pile of desserts and Artemis has to hand it to her that without M'gann the pastry chef, her and Wally's paycheck might not be able to afford his appetite.


End file.
